Pistols have been devised that are made of plastic or other nonmetallic materials. The plastic parts of such pistols typically include the grip that has a well for receiving a magazine containing cartridges. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,889 to Glock issued Sep. 10, 1985 and entitled "Automatic Pistol with Counteracting Spring Control Mechanism," a pistol is disclosed of the type that can include a grip made of a nonmetallic or plastic material. With regard to magazines used with a Glock pistol having the plastic hand grip, the owner of this patent makes a magazine that includes a molded plastic housing with separate metal inserts. A firearm latch is connected to the plastic grip and is used in engaging a magazine latch provided with this Glock magazine. This firearm latch is plastic and is made from a soft, pliable elastomer. The magazine latch is formed as part of the molded plastic housing. Consequently, the plastic firearm latch engages plastic portions of the magazine. In addition to this plastic magazine with metal inserts, an all metal magazine is available for use with a Glock pistol having a plastic grip. This all metal magazine also incorporates an integral metal magazine latch. When this metal magazine is held using the plastic firearm latch of the Glock pistol, premature or unwanted wear of the plastic firearm latch occurs due to the interaction between the metal and plastic parts. Because metal magazines have certain characteristics, such as strength, that are found to be desirable by shooters or users of magazines used in Glock pistols, it would be beneficial to incorporate metal magazine body features into a magazine without causing undesired wear to the nonmetallic firearm latch held in the grip of the Glock pistol.
In addition to the latch mechanisms on the magazine and the plastic grip of the Glock pistol, other problems are encountered in providing a satisfactory functional magazine for use with such a pistol. The magazine must be configured to properly fit the well. The chamber defined within the walls of the magazine for containing cartridges and a follower assembly must be appropriately sized to house and facilitate movement of the cartridges. As with other magazines, timely and proper control of the "bolt hold open mechanism" of the pistol must occur. The bolt hold open mechanism is activated when there are no more cartridges in the magazine and provides an indication to the shooter that the magazine chamber is empty. Problems related to improperly controlled cartridge movements resulting in unwanted activation of this mechanism must be solved. Similarly, in conjunction with the release of the last cartridge from the magazine, the problem that results in a failure of the bolt hold open mechanism to be activated must also be addressed and solved. Inadvertent jamming of the follower on internal rib structures in all-metal magazines must also be avoided.